The present invention relates to a data access method in an information system, and an information system.
FIG. 7 illustrates a standard system configuration in a recent information system which is applied, for example, to businesses such as online, accounting and the like in a bank, inventory control in a trading company, a logistics company or the like, seat reservation in a railway company or an airline company, and so forth.
A transaction-based system P2 and a transaction-based database D2 connected thereto are used in routine operations which always require high speed properties such as a high response, a high throughput and the like, for example, an online service in a bank, acceptance and ordering of products, inventory control for products, accounting/finance, and the like. OLTP (On-Line Transaction Processing) or the like is a representative example.
On the other hand, an information-based system P1 in the figure is used in non-routine operations which are performed using data accumulated in the transaction-based database such as transactions, log journal, and the like, for example, an analysis on trends of product sales, a time-series transition of numbers of products in stock, an analysis on purchase patterns, decision making support operations, and the like. Processing using OLAP (Online Analytical Processing) or the like is a representative example, in which case the information-based database D1 functions as a data warehouse. The information-based system P1 and information-based database D1 generally have low requirements to real time and high speed properties, as compared with the transaction-based system P2 and transaction-based database D2.
These systems and databases are generally configured by a general-purpose machine, a PC server and the like in which OS and a variety of applications have been installed. The systems and databases can be configured independently or in a combination of plural units.